Mom
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mother's day coming around leaves Harry feeling miserable since he has no parents and living with his relatives. If he has a wish is to be with his mom at least for one day the least. What If this wish does come true but will it be the day or more?


**Arashi: I want to do an oneshot with Lily able to come back and Harry hasn't yet gone to Hogwarts. For this it be Lily been in a coma instead of dead and didn't know what happen to Sirius and her son Harry. This may eventually inspire an idea with Lily being in Harry's life during his Hogwarts years but been thought of yet.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters solely belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot and there is no money made of this oneshot/fic. **

Warnings: Au, alive! Lily, and ooc

Mom

Summary: Mother's day coming around leaves Harry feeling miserable since he has no parents and living with his relatives. If he has a wish is to be with his mom at least for one day the least. What If this wish does come true but will it be the day or more?

* * *

Listening to his teacher as she announces the next project for the class since a special holiday he loathes more than any other since it proves one thing he doesn't have, a mother. A mother who loves him and willing to play with him. All he has instead is a cold aunt and a cruel uncle instead of parents that he could remember. He let the blank mask overcome his face as the small raven, messy hair boy with bright green eyes put his head in the palm of his hand.

"Everyone will be making a gift to give their mums to show they are appreciated for the next two to three weeks."

The boy around the age of nine years old frowns darkly knowing there will be a big problem once again for him about this project. The agony and miserable feeling along with the emptiness slowly stirs making it more so about he's an orphan which he finds hard to ignore each passing year. Other than his aunt wouldn't accept such a thing from her nephew as it is getting the boy more down. He didn't have to towards his cousin Dudley's direction to see a sneer forming making his school life with no friends and bullies always getting at him. Not that the teacher could do much other than stuck watching.

He drops his gaze to the white paper place in front of him so ideas of brainstorming can start of possibilities what to do. He grabs the pencil tapping his chin when the cruel of his cousin's voice snidely ask, "What about those that has no mothers?"

The class snickers knowing it's directed at the only orphan in the class as teacher helplessly glance in the raven hair boy's direction before trying to settle down the class to answer the question. "They can still make a gift for an aunt or grandmother. It can be anyone of woman who help raise you could be a mother figure."

'Definitely not my aunt,' the boy thought sullenly trying not to look up at the cruel expression in his cousin's eyes. The larger boy waits patiently as the phone rings making the teacher sigh with annoyance and answers the phone taunting his cousin, "Well freak you know won't be able to give my mum as a gift. It be too freakish like you."

Keeping his head down hint of stinging at the corner of his eyes as Harry mutter under his breath, "I wouldn't want to any ways."

Pencil still in his hands, Harry starts sketching a face which he notice is a woman with a kind and loving smile. Her eyes he note are the same shape as his along with her jaw line he also has which leaves him rather confuse. Could this be a memory he supposed to know? He wonder while beginning to light shade the picture with some color pencils. For the hair he chosen the dark red and lighter one to make it like flames that's life like. For the almond shape eyes he use the color green rather similar to his own.

He must have been in a trance since he nearly falls out of his seat hearing the teacher telling him kindly, "That's a lovely drawing."

"Thank you ma'am," He stammers unable to hold or fight back the familiarity of the woman he's drawing but shakes it off.

'Is this my mom?' the raven child wonder looking at the drawing carefully not realizing how accurate he is.

* * *

In another place in London rather a magical community, a red hair woman wakes from her eight year coma in the hospital known as St. Mungos where there is a small handful known the truth there are two survivors of the night a dark and dangerous wizard called Lord Voldemort attack the Potters in their home, Godric Hallows, Harry James Potter and his mother Lily Potter nee Evans's eyes open and croaks out in a raspy voice. "Where is my baby? Where am I? Where's Harry?"

"Ma'am you need to calm down," A healer soothes hearing the woman's distraught cries as memories of that dreadful Halloween night comes to her mind.

Voldemort heading to the home she and her husband live with their only son when James told her to take Harry and run. She takes their son to his nursery room where they place a portkey that been set up to take them to a safe home but she wasn't able to reach it in time when the thud from the floor below reaches her hears. She place her son in the crib placing herself in front as the madman blast the door open. The snakelike man told her to move aside but she wouldn't let him harm her son. She told him to kill her instead but the cruel monster just laughs cruel sending chills down her spine but she didn't let the fear override her. All she could remember is the green light about to hit her, her son's cries and a strange protective barrier surrounding the two before the world around her turn black.

It hit the woman then and there, they've been betrayed by their secret keeper. A dark growl passes her lips as her thoughts turn to Peter. That damn rat given them away. Anger bubbles and boils in the bit of her stomach at the thought of that rat. She looks at the healer asking quickly, "Where can I find a Sirius Black? He should have my son with him."

The healer looks taken back why the woman would want to know about the man who help kill the Potters but answers none the less, "He's a prisoner in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew eight years ago who happen to be the Potters' friend."

'Dumbledore,' Lily growls in her mind since he known they change their secret keeper at the last minute and unable to tell her and James other good friend, Remus Lupin who they at the time might be the traitor. If Sirius is in prison and who in hell is watching her son? Her green eyes narrow into slits having a feeling Albus Dumbledore didn't follow the will.

She ask the healer with a sweet tone, "Can you have Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin see me." She waits until the healer helping her call a fellow co-worker to get the said people then adds softly, "Thank you."

The healer nods giving an understanding smile not wanting to admit to herself just yet its glad to see her old fellow classmate is well and very much alive before having to go on her other rounds. She mutters leaving the room to let the woman rest before her visitors come, "I'm glad to see you are awake, Lily."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore isn't having a good day at all. First to have to deal with Minerva ranting at him why he didn't tell her that Lily Potter is alive instead of being dead which left the Scottish woman being rather doubtful of the man? The elderly man had no choice but to admit when he found her, Lily already fallen to coma so let others think she is dead to protect her that only selected people in St. Mungos will know the truth. He pinches the bridge of his nose glancing at the corner of his eyes at the Scottish woman before gazing at the shabby looking man who seems in shock hearing his friend is alive and gapes hearing the story from Lily Potter's point of view of that Halloween night adding some other things he didn't know. Sirius Black wasn't the Potter's secret Keeper but in fact Peter which leaves his mind whirling. They really thought he was a traitor? The feeling of hurt grows in the man's heart only to lighten a bit seeing the kind and apologetic smile passing Lily's lips in his direction.

"Remus, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Sirius not being our Secret Keeper or it change to Peter. Can you forgive me?"

Remus swallows over the lump hugging the red head woman as his wolf want to howl in happiness having another member of his pack alive and he whispers in her ear "I..I understand and forgive you Lily."

The two friends pull apart giving each other warm smiles before Lily became serious once more as the Healer that been helping her from before looks her over announcing much to her relief, she's free to go. She glance at the brunette hair man with hopeful eyes, "Do you have Harry?"

The man sighs regretfully and shakes his head telling Lily that those her and James put in the will don't have Harry not seeing Dumbledore sweating nervously. Remus even adds what happen to Alice and Frank Longbottom making her gasp in shock and bow her head in silence for a few minutes in respect of her two other friends. The red head woman notes Dumbledore's shifty look which none of the other occupants in the room.

She ask sweetly figuring he must have a finger in this, "Albus, where is my son?"

Seeing there is no way of answering and seeing his deputy ready to say it, the elderly wizard admits, "He's with your sister Petunia and her family."

"ARE YOU INSANE? My sister hates everything magic as much as her husband does!" Lily screams at the old man, her green eyes blazes with anger and magic that many fears would be dormant surrounds the woman having both the Scottish woman and shabby looking man to push her back down on the bed while telling her to calm down. Taking deep and calming breathes she adds glaring, "I'm going to be taking my son."

She wait tell Minerva and Remus lets go of her before she gets off the bed with unsteady feet but remains still glad to get out of the bed. She holds up a hand not wanting to hear what the reasons for her son to be with her sister Petunia. The old man sighs seeing he won't be able to explain his reasoning about the choice or the greater good for everyone in the wizarding world.

She looks at Remus then to the door as the healer from earlier brings some papers for discharge while watching Dumbledore closely. Lily ask calmly, "Can you bring Amelia Bones. I want to give her some important information that will prove Sirius Black isn't a convict man and for him to have a trial."

* * *

It's near the end of school which Harry bites his bottom lip glancing at the drawing of the red-head woman before glancing at the second drawing with care making him want to smile even if it's something he would rather have a drawing instead of doing a flower pot like most want other then he has to still write the poem. Luckily the teacher given the class a choice of doing three projects, Painting a flower pot and plant a flower, write a poem or draw a special scene of the said student and their mother. it's a good thing there are three choices since it been a conflict among the students. He sighs wondering if he should go ahead and do all three. Even though his aunt Petunia would most likely toss it out once he's done.

He jumps hearing the bell signaling the end of school. He takes his time packing his things since he's not going to get a ride at all from his uncle Vernon which he remember his aunt and uncle might be going out to eat so he better take his time walking. He double checks having the key but settles for going to the park hoping he won't be in too much trouble. The raven child leaves the class and school grounds lost in his thoughts.

Hating to be away from her child, a red head woman who finally rest after getting out of the hospital watches from the distant seeing the sad and loneliness rolling of the boy in waves having her heart clenching in her chest. She follows seeing no one is going to pick him up angering her but holds her temper. She listen as the boy begins to talk out loud making her heart go out to him more.

"I wish I can meet my mom even if it's for a day."

Deciding to make her presence known Lily Potter clears her throat getting the boy to whirl around almost making her gasp in shock seeing the resemblance he has to her decease husband but with her features. She gives a small smile which the boy before her returns hesitantly which gets her to wonder about his upbringing. Does he even know anything about her?

"Why are you walking home all by yourself?" She inquires curiosity hoping to get an answer

Harry wasn't sure if he should answer. He shakes his head whispering shyly, "I'm not allowed to talk with strangers."

The woman still heard the words which maker her proud seeing her son is being cautious but the curiosity is still there. She gives a warm smile telling her son, "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Harry…Harry Potter," Harry replies trying to understand why the strange feeling he can trust the woman before him he never meet in his life.

"Harry," She echoes the name making the boy's heart warm hearing the tenderness in her voice which is surprising for him. She glance to the sky then at him with a grin holds mischievousness, "Want a burger? My treat for holding you to long if your parents are worried."

"I would like that," The boy said then shakes his head. "Er, my aunt and uncle won't be home but they know where I'll be."

'Oh, Harry must you really lie,' Lily whispers in her mind her heart going out to her nine year old boy who seem to be so strong.

Lily leads the boy to a nearby restaurant letting the boy chat about his life after some probing. It seems the child been miserable and not sure how to get out of a school project. Once she ask it turn out to be a can of worms.

"Mother's day gift," Harry moans having his face in his hand just as the waitress place the food in front of him, thanking her while looking at the woman who is slowly becoming a confident. "My cousin Dudley decide to point out I, the freakish kid, doesn't have parents. I begin to wonder if my parents really want me. Other then I know they died…"

Curious what her sister may have told her son since its obvious he knows nothing about magic when she brought it up seeing the confuse look. " You are not freakish." She scolds the boy earning a small grateful smile then ask the one question that been on her mind. How did her sister tell Harry how James and her supposedly died. "How did they die, Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia told me that my dad who happen to be drunk drove the car with my mum and me in the back seat and died in a car crash. That's how I got this scar," He raise his bangs showing the lightning bolt scar that makes him famous in the wizarding world.

Lily's hands clench tightly to the point that her knuckles are white which she notice and force herself to push down her famous temper. She glance at the time seeing three hours pass since she meet with her son which he notice which makes him sigh sadly. The normally shy boy gives a sad look glad to have someone who happen to spend time with him which his aunt doesn't do. She reaches over the table ruffling his hair catching the waitress attention ordering another burger and fries to go along with a couple of bottle sodas. Below the table she use her wand which been given to her to summon a backpack which will be a gift for her son to hold his dinner so when he got home he could have a snack.

Once the waitress comes back with the food to go Lily pays with the credit card she receive from Gringotts making things more easier. She hands the bag over to Harry earning a shock look getting her to grin how adorable her son looks. He been wanting to deny the food but takes it graciously and place it in the bag before leaving the restaurant. The two walks out seeing the day is still a sunny afternoon which Harry didn't want to leave Lily which surprise him. He gives a sad look towards her liking his new friend. He glad she didn't try to pry into his life with the Dursleys that much only wanting the basics which surprise the boy and makes him wonder if this what it's like to have a mother

"Will I see you soon?" He ask hopefully wondering if she could be a mother figure to him but he won't say a word just yet.

"Soon," Lily promise her son as she waves to him as he begins walking to the house he lives. Once he's out of ear shot she whispers giving a small smile thinking how life will be for them once she has him, "Much sooner than you think. I hope you don't mind a visit from me, Pet.".

* * *

The walk back to Number Four seem rather peaceful for once to the nine year old boy as the sun is out in the warm afternoon. Even reaching much later at the house to find the Dursleys are back but pay little attention to him. Harry gulps spotting his aunt Petunia point to the kitchen figure he may as well wash whatever dishes is there glad to have eaten earlier and still having his burger in the backpack which seems good to eat but wants to wait.

He glance at the list noting with dismay it's the one of chores he done already making him sigh with annoyance. He frowns as he looks it over then the side of it a paper bag that has fast food in there with another note,_ The list is an old one so all you have to do is just the dishes. Don't think this is what you deserve as a treat, boy. _Harry shrugs knowing this is as close his aunt will admit the food on the table is for him. His stomach growls making it obvious the walk help make him hungry again. He pulls out the burgers from the bag and almost grin seeing nuggets there which he puts in his backpack settling for eating the fries a few minutes.

The questions that always been in his mind that been brought up after admitting to Lily his parents died in a car crash. Did his parents really want him? What is his father and mother like? What is said about them is Petunia mention her sister married a freak but she never went into detail which makes him wonder. He has so many questions but no way to have them answer which has Harry wonder does he really want to know the answer.

He shakes his head walking to the sink putting hot water and soap before placing the dishes to let them soak a bit before starting washing. He glance over his shoulder hearing light footsteps of his aunt heading to the kitchen let him wait for the few more extra minutes so he can thank her.

"Thank you," Is all he said which didn't be said for what since Petunia Dursley hums noting the food for the freak is done which he deserve not that she'll admit.

"You read the note?" She question which he nods then continues crisply. "Your uncle is taking your cousin and I out for the weekend meaning you'll be staying with Mrs. Figgs. You will help her around the house and no complaints about it."

She narrow her eyes from the spot in the kitchen inspecting each dish Harry wash is spot clean then nods seeing it to her standard.

"Yes aunt Petunia," The boy reply finishing the last plate waiting to be dismiss to his cupboard which she waves him off.

"You can go to your room Freak," She snaps getting the boy to zoom past her which he's grateful for since he's feeling a bit tired even if it's still late afternoon to early evening.

He opens the cupboard putting his backpack with the food and homework down then glancing around. It's nothing but a small tight place with a cot in the corner and a lantern with batteries on the other side in case he needs some light. He stretches his arms out before walking in the cramp room laying on his bed. He pulls out the homework he has to do to start working on it. Seeing his relatives are going to leave him alone for the rest of the time he yawns feeling rather tired and just wanting to be near his mother if she's alive lets him slip into a light sleep. Even if he wishes for his mom to come back how would that work? Would he live with her? Or stay with the Dursleys still? He wouldn't mind spending time with her like he did with his new friend, Lily. The thought of earlier helps him fall into a more deeper sleep with a tiny smile crossing his mouth.

* * *

-Several hours later-

_Ding dong.  
_

"Hm?" The boy makes hearing the doorbell waking him up from his nap and he blindly searches for his glasses.

He yawns widely then furrows his brows since he's not sure what time it is much less the shock gasp from his aunt then when she states in accusing tone.

"You're supposed to be dead! That's what that man told me!"

"Hello Petunia," A female voice replies waking the boy up more recognizing it as Lily, the woman, he meet earlier. "I came for my son."

'What son? Does she mean Dudley? Or me since I'm the only other possible choice,' the boy thought tilting his head pressing his ear to the door trying to hear some more. He opens the cupboard a crack finding Petunia standing at the door obviously glaring at the red head woman with green eyes looking back at her replying coolly, "I believe you lost that right when you supposedly died. Now how come you are live and not dead?"

Lily looks past her older sister's shoulder finding Harry peeking out obviously confuse but rather startle seeing her. Relief to see he's well until she notes his room in the cupboard which makes her famous temper sparks up. She narrows her green almond shape eyes towards her sister wanting her answer to the reason he's in a cupboard.

"Why is my son in a cupboard, Petunia?" She growls darkly getting the woman to step back then glance over seeing Harry watching making her wonder if Vernon did the right choice of placing the boy there.

Sure over the time she said they did have the second bedroom but her husband wouldn't listen or reason which only response she can give, "Vernon didn't want him in the second bedroom which I told him that should be his but the man can be stubborn."

"Lily?" Harry question getting the woman to smile at him. "What are you doing here? Who are you really?"

"My name I told you is Lily but I didn't say my last name since I didn't know how you would feel. My name is really Lily Potter formerly known as Lily Evans. I'm your mother Harry. I would understand if you don't want to stay with me and prefer your aunt," She said the last part sad like but it's really up to her son who just watch obviously thinking.

"But I thought you died in a car crash with my dad. Is he alive?" Harry ask leaving the safety of his cupboard a bit of hope bubbling but dashes seeing her shake her head.

"No your dad is dead but he didn't die in a car crash. Remember I brought of the subject during our conversation about Magic?" She inquires seeing the boy nod in response. "I'm a witch, son. As you are a wizard like your father."

"I'm a what?" Harry tilts his head trying to make sure he heard right.

"A wizard," Lily repeats seeing the wheels turning in her son's mind.

Harry couldn't be more lost on what to do. Here is the same woman he meet earlier claims to be his mother. He actually likes her but the fear is still there. Does she really want him? He glance at Petunia seeing her wave her hand in a dismissive manner as she hisses, "Just go with your mother, Freak."

"He's not a freak!" Lily growls not seeing Harry walk towards her giving her a suspicious look need to have his question answer, is she really here for good or just an illusion.

"Are you an illusion? Are you here for just a day before you go back? Or are you here to be with me forever?" He ask giving her a seriously look while look of possible hope and rejection simmers in his eyes making her heart clench.

"I'm very much really, Harry. I actually want you to live with me if that's okay," She said, watching her son ponder the information for bit. "I already have a place for us to live and I'll tell you how I'm alive. You can also meet your father and my friends as well."

With all this information has the boy's head spinning. He wish to call her mum but couldn't make his mouth open. He gives a small smile showing he agrees with her words. Obvious to the fact her son needs to get some rest Lily tells her sister, "I would like to spend the night then I'll leave with Harry in the morning."

Looking down at her tired soon, Lily scoops him up in her arms which he protests a bit only to settle a bit down hearing her heart beat as she goes to the couch with Harry in her lap starting to doze away which he could hear her whispering comfortingly, "I'm here my sweet, baby boy. I'll do everything and anything in my power to protect you even if it means going against an old coot."

"Love you mummy," Harry answers subconsciously before drifting to sleep not seeing tears form in her eyes at his words.

"Love you too, Harry," Lily reply kissing the top of his head knowing she doesn't want to miss anymore of her son's life.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm kind of glad without it turn out though I do have a feeling this will have inspiration to some more oneshots that will introduce Harry to Remus and Sirius with Lily features and possible chapter fic of Harry's school years at Hogwarts. Please read and review.**


End file.
